The Heart Speaks
by Holly-Mayx
Summary: Rory said no and now she is trying to get her life back on track, until she see's him again and things start falling. Will be Rogan eventually but it won't be a smooth course as nothing in life ever is. First GG fanfic will be slightly AU at times. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: There is life

**I am a massive Rogan fan and while they will get there it will take time, they are two people who have been apart and in that time they have both had time to reflect. It will be AU sometimes and I will change a few things but not many. Everything that happened in the show will have happened in the story (if you know what I mean!) My grammar and spelling isn't the greatest so I apologize about that in advance!**

**I make no promises as to when this is going to be updated between, life, work and studying things are pretty damn hectic but I will try and get one out whenever possible!**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy my offerings of a story!**

**Much to my dismay though I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

"Marriage is a sacred bond between two people.."

I was beaming, Mom and Luke had finally made it to the alter well for the second time. After I had left for the campaign a year ago they had dated and wanted to take things slow but with the history between both of them and a love story that Shakespeare could only dream of writing things were back to how they were after a month.

After nine months and the campaign tour Mom and Luke had to come and visit me in Las Vegas where we had stopped for a few days, after many martini's and a dire Elvis impersonator Lorelai Gilmore was Lorelai Danes. Even though I was surprised after the last elopement and everything that happened I was thrilled, Mom deserved happiness and Luke was it.

So here we all were 3 months later at the Dragonfly, Mom and Luke having their marriage blessed for friends and family, Mom in the dress she had found the last time around and me, Lane and Sookie in the palest blue off the shoulder waterfall dresses standing in as bridesmaids with Jess standing for Luke in two piece suits wearing baseball caps to the delight of Mom and dismay the of Emily.

Emily had let Mom have full reign on the planning of the celebration as long as she actually had a blessing ceremony. Stars Hollow town center had been prepared for the celebrations that were taking place after the blessing, Mom had wanted it to be the party to end all parties this included having a massive LED dance floor and many yummy bartenders the night was going to be a blast.

"May your marriage be long and happy, and love be ever constant. Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes" The priest announced, I couldn't help but give let out a whoop much to the enjoyment of everyone else, as Mom and Luke made their way back down the aisle hand in hand beaming at each other and those around them they we began to follow and the guests behind us, when we finally reached the outside of the inn I couldn't help but squeal and run over to mom and give her a hug.

"I found my happiness sweets" She whispered in my ear I smiled as I watched the crowd coming out of the inn over her shoulder, I couldn't help but feel this flood of emotion of immense happiness and of sadness. Mom pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders and giving me a worried look.

"You okay Honey?"

"I'm brilliant, I'm just so happy for you" I mentally kicked myself I sounded far to perky saying that.

The truth was since everything that had happened including that incident at Yale I hadn't let myself wallow as I should have done and that took it's toll when things slowed down as much as they can when you are on a campaign tour. After many months of feeling low and unhappy I took myself to the doctors, to be told I was suffering from depression and I knew in the back of my mind I had been but just didn't want to admit it myself. I felt weak for letting a guy affect me like this and silly I had no reason to be depressed I had a job many people would have killed for I was blessed.

After having attended various sessions with different psychologists up and down the country, I realised that I wasn't being weak not in the slightest and it was okay to feel this way people suffer with mental health problems in one way or another at some point in their lives. Sometimes there need not be a cause for depression it's a chemical imbalance that we no have control over. While I'm still taking anti depressants for my depression and anxiety (which was a major shock to the system) I'm happier but no where near ready to stop taking my tablets.

"As long as your sure Ror"

"I'm positive, now can we go party!"

"That's my girl" Lorelai cooed taking me by the hand to the car we were using to get back to the town square, the drive back was filled with laughter as me and the wedding party rode back in a stretch limo that Mom had insisted was necessary in order to get everyone in the mood for partying. As we got out the car we couldn't help but gasp the town looked amazing, there were flowers, lights, and a stage ready for Hep Alien's performance later that night. It looked incredible it looked like Moms dreams come true.

I sat next to Jess at the main table, we were getting along okay. He had met a girl and had invited her to the wedding they had been together for just over a year and they had made the decision to move in together.

The rest of the night went on like a dream, we all danced, drank and sung like there was no tomorrow (it reflected the next morning) and for the first time in year I felt truly content.

There was life after Logan.

**Okay this was my first time writing after the last chapter I posted on my other fanfic. I know there isn't much interaction in this chapter and it maybe sort of confusing but it will get there. I might change it to third person I'm not sure yet. I didn't want to bring Jess into it to be honest, I never really liked their relationship but I wanted Luke and Lorelai to get married and it meant Jess had to be there. I ramble I know! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Update

Hey guys and girls!

Sorry for lack of updates life has been crazy with university, moving house and unfortunately losing pets :(

i currently have no internet and I am using my phone which won't let me upload the next chapter.

Please bear with me while I try and get things sorted out I haven't forgotten about the story!

See you next update

May x


End file.
